This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniflora rose class. This new variety was created by me in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., by crossing the following two rose plants:
The seed parent is an unnamed, unintroduced, seedling of the miniature rose class with apricot colored flowers which was created by crossing ‘LAVjune’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,859) with an unnamed and unintroduced, orange-red, miniature seedling of ‘Zorina’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,321 by ‘Baby Katie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,471.
The pollen parent is ‘BENday’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,568).
Two of the goals of this breeding program are fragrance and exhibition, hybrid tea type form. The seed and pollen parents are both fragrant and of exhibition, hybrid tea type form. The new variety is also fragrant with good exhibition, hybrid tea type form. In this regard, this was a successful cross.
Differences between this new invention and both its pollen and seed parent are that the flowers of this new invention are a novel color and are larger and with a higher petal count. Flowers of the new invention have 28 to 36 petals and are a golden-yellow. The pollen parent has 23 to 25 petals and cardinal red flowers with the only yellow being towards the base of its petals. The seed parent's flowers have 17 to 22 petals and are an apricot and yellow blend, apricot being the predominant color.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Rowley, Mass. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.